


Logical Pleasure

by OfTheFlamingHeart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fellatio, Foot Massage, Light foot fetish, M/M, Sexual Tension, embarrassing erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/OfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: Even when “relaxed,” Logan tends to look very uptight. Noting this, Roman resolves to alleviate this subconscious tension. In resolving that tension, more tension arises. Mortified, Logan fears that he’s gone weird, but Roman reassures him. Furthermore, Roman decides that it’s his responsibility, should Logan be willing, to handle matters. Hands on.





	Logical Pleasure

Working out sudoku puzzles on the patio on a partly cloudy, lightly breezy day was perfection for Logan. Patton brought him a glass of ice water earlier; now the exterior of the glass was slick with condensation. He could smell the cookies that the feeling-centered side started in the oven. How could the day get any better? Gazing down at the puzzle, Logan decided the only thing better would be finishing this current puzzle today. 

Roman opened the sliding glass door and joined him. The fanciful prince held a playbook in hand and a glass of ice water of his own. Logan briefly looked up over his sudoku book and then returned his gaze to the numbers and empty boxes. Roman sat on the other end of the patio couch and set his glass down. His seating posture was all a mess; slung over the arm, hunched forward slightly, feet tucked underneath himself.

Logic noted this from his peripheral vision and shook his head slightly. “You are going to ruin your back like that,” the logical side noted.

Roman flipped a page and snorted. “It’s called being comfortable. Maybe you should try it. You look like you have a rod up your...spine.”

Logan had the distinct impression that Roman’s original phrase was less than savory. Rather than call out the prince for his uncouth behavior, he wrote in another number and looked over the puzzle again. After a moment, Logan felt something prod him in the hip. Looking over, he saw Roman in the process of retrieving his foot.

“Did you just kick me?” Logan asked, briefly incensed.

Roman looked back with a crooked grin. “No, I poked you with a toe. And you say I’m dramatic.”

Narrowing his eyes, Logan set his puzzle book in his lap. “Why did you poke me with your toe?”

Roman reached over and grabbed his glass carefully. The humidity brought out condensation on his glass as well. “You look uncomfortable. Why don’t you lean back a little?”

Now hyper-aware of his posture, Logan pursed his lips together. “I’m not uncomfortable. Good posture has many health benefits.”

“So does relaxing,” Roman retorted. “Your back isn’t even touching the back of the couch.”

Rolling his eyes, Logan scooted back so that his posture was essentially the same. Now the back of the couch cushioned his back. Lifting his puzzle book back up, Logan heard Roman let out a small, giggling snort.

Setting the book down again, Logan glared at Roman. “What now?”

Roman turned his head from his playbook and shrugged. “Sorry, it’s a funny line. You look slightly more relaxed. How about pulling your feet up?”

Logan sighed. “I was comfortable. I am relaxed. I don’t need to sit like some lounging Greek hedonist to feel content.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t say Roman hedonist,” Roman said cheekily.

“If the shoe fits,” Logan replied. As he once more returned his attention to his puzzle book, Roman poked him with his toe.

“Did Patton send you out here to annoy me? I was having a good day. Just sitting here, comfortably, solving my puzzles.” Logan said, trying and failing to not pout.

Roman set the playbook down and turned so he sat, cross legged, with his back to the arm of the couch. “Do you even know what comfortable means?”

Logic looked up to the sky in exasperation. “Of course I know what it means. Comfort is a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t talking about the dictionary definition.” Roman patted his thighs. “Sit like me then give me your foot.”

“What. Why?” Logan asked. 

“I’ll give you a massage and then you’ll know what I mean by comfort.” Roman tapped his thighs again. 

“Roman, I appreciate the offer—“

“Not an offer, an order,” Roman clarified. “Come on, do you think I’d do this for just anybody?”

He set down his puzzle book on the table and turned to sit like Roman. Carefully, he lifted one foot and set it in Roman’s lap. The creative side took the foot in his hands. Within moments, Logan conceded that Roman was really good at giving foot massages. Then Roman hit a spot, just below the inner ball and beside the outer blade of his foot. He worked just below the ball of his foot from on end to the other and Logan realized he’d been panting.

“Good spot?” Roman asked. 

Heat rising to his face, Logan looked away. “I guess so.”

As Roman continued up the ball just below his big toe, Logan felt a strong sensation. He clenched his eyes closed and let out a muffled squeak. Then he buried his face in his hands and felt mortified. 

“Just relax. I’m not judging you. When Patton massages my back, I feel the same way,” Roman said reassuringly. The mental image, however, was increasing a different sort of tension than what Roman was releasing.

“Uh, you and Patton?” Logan wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Roman looked up as he continued to work on Logan’s foot. Logan shifted to recline more on the arm of the couch.

“Yeah. He’s got amazing hands. Works out all the knots in my neck, shoulders, and the backs of my thighs.” Roman looked back down and began to pay special attention to each of Logan’s toes. Squirming a bit, Logan tried desperately not to let on how ticklish that felt. 

“The backs of your thighs? Through your pants?” Logan asked, somehow even more mortified that the tickling distraction had loosened his tongue. 

Roman glanced back up and worked his way down the arch to the ball. Logan closed his eyes and focused on controlling his breath. “No, silly. He does it after a good bath, so I usually just have a towel on.”

Logan’s eyes snapped open before he clenched them shut again. Covering his eyes with one hand, Logan drew his free knee up as he felt an unease in his lower abdomen. 

Logan felt a warm substance land on his foot and he looked up. The prince held a sponge in one hand and Logan’s foot in the other as he cleaned. “Whuh, I mean, what? Why are you—“

“Exfoliating before I put lotion on,” Roman explained as he pointed out the basin and bottle he summoned. 

“That’s...completely unnecessary.” Logan tried to pull his wits around him, but the physical sensations were new and powerful.

“Just let me do something nice for you,” Roman tutted as he continued. He applied the lotion and rubbed it into the top and bottom of Logan’s foot. Logan shivered involuntarily. 

Glancing over, Logan saw Roman gazing at him. “I-uh, just felt a draft.”

Nodding, Roman finished with the first foot and grabbed hold of the second, pulling Logan’s concealing knee out. Grabbing one of the couch pillows, Logan set it in his lap. 

Reaching over, he grabbed his sudoku book and looked at the page he left off on. The numbers swam around the page as Roman found all the sore, tense spots in this foot as well. At least the book concealed his face. Logan would have wished he could melt away if he thought Princey knew how good he felt. 

Roman didn’t need to read minds, though. “Logan, you’re breathing too shallow. Deep breaths, through the nose, okay? Don’t want you hyperventilating. Should I keep going?” 

“God, don’t stop,” Logan said before he could stop himself. His face burned hotly. Another place felt too warm as well and Logan shifted his hips forward, his shoulders touching the arm and his torso draping down from it oddly comfortably.

Logan fought to control himself. The prince really was a magician at this, though. “Logan, that’s very impressive.”

Logan’s eyes snapped open and he looked down the length of his body until he saw the length tenting his shorts. The pillow must have fallen off of him when he moved his hips. 

Logan covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Nooo. Please don’t think I’m weird, Roman. I-I couldn’t help it.”

“Shh, don’t be afraid. I’m flattered. Let me finish your foot and we can talk about it.” Roman set out to do just that. 

Now that the elephant in his pants was addressed, it staunchly refused to abate. Logan felt dirty and humiliated that he’d felt those feelings and gotten hard as a result. As Roman finished cleaning it, Logan felt a different warmth in between his toes. Turning to look, he saw his toes in Roman’s mouth. His big toe and the toe next to it were in, Roman’s tongue swirling around and between as he sucked on them. 

“Roman!” Logan said, more breathless than he intended.

Letting go, Roman shrugged. “Sorry, they looked good enough to lick. Please don’t think I’m weird.”

His own words calling back to him, Logan closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders. “A fixation on feet is not an uncommon sexual proclivity. You’re not weird. And I guess I shouldn’t be hard on myself either. I must ask, were you using this massage to make yourself feel...good?”

Roman frowned. “Not at first. But then I got working on them, and they’re just so perfect. Your nails are perfectly trimmed. Your toes are perfectly shaped.”

“Thank you, I guess,” Logan said awkwardly. 

“At any rate, you look much more relaxed. Well, most of you.” Logan could feel Roman’s eyes on his willful member, which was now so hard it almost hurt. 

Logan coughed to clear his throat. His voice came out husky. “I’ll take care of that. I’m so humiliated.”

“Are you sure? It looks like it’s about to burst,” Roman said. “Besides, it’s my fault. So I should take care of it.”

“What are you talking about?” Logan asked.

“Will you let me give you a hand?” Roman asked in return.

Logan frowned. “I have two perfectly serviceable...oh you mean—“

“Yeah, genius.” Roman laughed. “Please?”

Logan looked down at his lap and then around at the open air patio. “Not here.”

Roman snapped and they were in his bedroom. Logan found himself on Roman’s bed. His reclined posture was the same, except now his was reclining on a pile of pillows. Roman’s hands still held his foot and he lowered his lips to kiss each toe. 

Logan arched his back as Roman latched onto his pinky toe. Roman gave it a vigorous suck and then released it. His hands slid up from Logan’s toes, over his calves, around to the tops of his knees, and came to a rest with his fingers just underneath Logan’s short’s hems. 

“You want this?” Roman asked, his voice low and his eyes intently locked on Logan’s lap.

His legs tingled deliciously from the trail Roman made up to his thighs. A lusty haze overtook him and, for one of only a handful of times, Logic lost all reason. “Yes, please.”

“So polite. What a good boy,” Roman cooed as he sent one hand up the leg of Logan’s shorts. 

Logan bit his hand to keep from crying out as Roman’s hand cupped his balls over his briefs. Roman kneaded the sack gently, rolling each nut around with his fingers. With his other hand, he teased the tip of Logan’s length through his shorts. That contact had Logan gripped the sheets with the hand not currently in his own mouth. He let out a low moan.

This caught Roman’s attention and he took his hand off of Logan’s lap. He tugged Logan’s hand out of his mouth. “Don’t be embarrassed. I want to hear it when I’m doing a good job. Okay?”

Logan nodded emphatically. Roman smiled, but held his hand above Logan’s lap. “Let me hear it.”

Logan lifted his hips up into Roman’s hand. “Yes, oh yes. Please. Please touch me. Here, I’ll even...” As he reached to unbutton his shorts, Roman pulled out of his shorts and grabbed both hands. “Roman, please. I hate begging but you’ve got me so wound up.”

“I want you to relax, which means no work. Your job is to tell me when I’m doing a good job. Do I have to tie your hands up so you’ll be good?” The thought of his hands tied to the headboard as Roman had his way with his body made Logan breathe in sharply. 

“Do it. Tie my hands. I don’t trust them not to interrupt you. Just don’t tease me too much.” Roman sat him up and lifted Logan’s shirt over his head. Logan held his arms up to allow the article of clothing to slide off of him. Princey pushed him back down on the pillows. In a flash, Logan’s hands were tied to the headboard. Princey ran his hands down from Logan’s arms. His fingers teased at his elbows, tugged lightly at his armpit hair, brushed over his perked up nipples and down over his stomach.

Roman knelt over Logan’s legs and stuck his fingers in Logan’s waistband. He teased both hands from Logan’s sides to just below his belly-button. Logan let out a soft, needy whine. “I said don’t tease me so much.”

“Sorry, I’m nothing if not an extravagant showman.” Roman popped the button on Logan’s shorts and slid the zipped down, inadvertently caressing Logan’s erection beneath it. Logan put his forehead to his arm and moaned in frustration. Roman slid Logan’s shorts off, leaving Logan in a pair of black briefs. 

Once more, Roman caressed Logan’s entire cloth-covered package. Logan arched his back repeatedly, urging Roman with his body to take out his erection and handle it properly, as he promised. Instead, Roman pushed him back down softly yet firmly. He brought his lips down and kissed Logan’s tip. Then he covered the still-clothed nethers with his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. 

Logan whined at the contact, moaned as it continued, and nearly shouted as his balls received the same treatment. “Take it out. You promised. You would handle it. Take it out. Please,” Logan begged.

Roman lifted his head slightly, so that as he spoke his breath caressed over the wet briefs. “Sooo impatient. No wonder I had to tie you. But, since you asked nicely.”

Roman grabbed the waistband and yanked the briefs off in one pull. Logan spread his legs and arched his back, far from caring how he looked. “Roman!”

“Logan, I’m impressed.” Roman took hold of Logan’s scrotum once again. 

Logan kicked his feet. “Grab my dick. Take my dick and let me come. You promised. You promised.”

Roman kisses the tears forming below Logan’s eyes. “Sorry, I just really love how you look right now.” He kissed Logan’s cheeks, then took possession of Logan’s lips. When he resurfaced, they were both panting. “I’m not going to merely grab your dick, though.”

Logan fixed a fierce glare. “You promised.”

“I promised to relax you. By now I think you’ve noticed how good I am with my mouth, yes?” Roman didn’t wait for a response. He trailed kissed down Logan’s jaw, neck, chest, stomach, and at the base of his erection. Then he took Logan into his mouth and all of the other sensations Logan felt were blown away.

Roman managed Logan in his entirety, from tip to base. His tongue paid particular attention to Logan’s tip, teasing at the opening then pushing at the underside. Logan felt trapped in pleasure, his moans beyond his control. His toes curled, his balls churned and he felt the end was near. 

Roman grabbed under Logan’s knees and pushed his legs into the air. Logan rested them on Roman’s shoulders. His hands free, Roman took Logan’s scrotum in one and pushed the fingers of his other hand into Logan’s clenching orifice. Logan shouted in surprise, the initial pain quickly gave way as Roman nearly immediately found what he was looking for. The shout changed into one of lust as all of his most private parts were manipulated expertly by Roman’s mouth and hands.

The orgasm came quickly and forcefully. Roman kept going as Logan came with intensity. Finally, Roman withdrew his hand from Logan’s ass and balls, but kept the head in his mouth. Logan tensed as his sensitivity soared. Roman’s tongue bathed Logan’s member, cleaning it completely before finally letting it rest on Logan’s hip. 

“Relaxed now?” Roman asked.

Logan lay naked and exhausted, yet exhilarated. “Uh, yes. Could you untie me now? I think I have a favor to return.”


End file.
